Strangers or maybe not
by A Wolf Addicted To Chocolate
Summary: Two sisters and two brothers from two different worlds. Find out what happens when they meet, are they really strangers? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

BASIC INFORMATION:

Name: Nicole Wolf Strauss. (Nicky)

Age: 16

Height: 5.4

Appearance:

Slim

Green eyes

Long, black hair (to mid back)

normal skin tone

Personality:

Short tempered.

Cold (to strangers)

Quiet

She (you) doesn't smile much

Shy (but doesn't shoes it)

Cares about people

Impulsive

Name: Catherine Wolf Strauss. (Kat)

Age: 15

Height: 5. 6

Appearance:

slim

Green eyes

Long blonde hair, (to mid back)

Normal skin tone

Personality:

Calm

Shy

Likes to be help full

Cautious

loves cats

You can wear whatever you want, just 1 rule: Nicky wears dark colored clothes.

Ok here was the info of the 2 main characters of my story! Hope you liked them.

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**__ I was going to write some parts in German in the Nazi dialogue but I changed my mind because I can only speak German and can't write it. So the German Nazi's are going to speak English. -.-_

_**1**__**st**__** chapter:**_

_**Dear Diary**_

_Wednesday, 8th September 1940__  
_  
Hello, I'm going to introduce myself. I'm Nicole Wolf, Nicky for short, and I'm going to tell you a little bit about my life story. 

Why you ask? 

Well not even I know why, I just think that I should take some weight out of my shoulders by telling you a little bit of my life story since I can't trust anyone here this will have to do.

So my name is Nicole Wolf, Nicky for short and I'm sixteen, I have a little sister named Catherine, she's fifteen. Haven't seen her I a while, oh almost forgot about it I'm living in a concentration camp, strange thing to forget about I know, Catherine is the only family I have. My mother is dead and all because of me, and the bastard of a "father" left us some time ago.  
You may think that there is no reason in the world for a daughter to call her "father" a bastard, but when that person you loved and admired leaves you, your sister and your mother in the middle of a war without saying "I'm sorry", "goodbye" or a good reason to actually leave! That may get in your head and make you start hating him.  
Whit all this tragedy you may think, poor thing what a hell of a life you had to take.  
Well there was a time where we actually were a happy family, when I could see my "dad" deep in love whit my mother, when I could run after my sister in the open fields, bread the fresh air and think than nothing could take the happiness I felt away. But I was wrong. When things got complicated the first thing the stupid old man did was put his tail between his legs and runs away like the dog he is!  
Two days after the war began the stupid old man just runs away leaving us behind. I don't know how mom actually fell in love whit him. Mom…..she was perfect. She had gorgeous blond hair that reached her shoulders, green eyes and had the most perfect body. She was perfect in her appearance but she had also the perfect personality: calm, graceful, cared so much about us and always hoped that "father" would come back for us, but I think that deep down she knew he wouldn't. 

Just one more reason to make me hate him. 

Back there I had written that mother died because of me, and unfortunately it's true.  
It happened 3 weeks after John Strauss (my "Father") left us. We were all alone at home; mom had gone to the neighbor's house to see if they needed help, there was a rumor that the Nazi military was taking away mostly Jewish people to some sort of camp but never came back, our neighbors were Jewish that's probably why she went there . She was taking too long so I decided to go there and see what was happening. Before I had gone I told Kat to go stay in the kitchen and hide under the sink if there was anything unusual happening.

I headed towards the neighbors house, when I entered the front door I was frozen in the spot. Mr. Wheeler was dead leaning against the door, I just wanted to scream and run away, I would have probably done that if it weren't for my mother. I gained my strength to go and look around to find my mother and Mrs. Wheeler, Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler were an old couple that lived across the street, I had already passed the kitchen and was know heading towards the living room I suddenly stopped because of a loud scream, it was Mrs. Wheeler's voice, I peeked in to the living room and saw the old lady on the floor drowning in her own pool of blood, I couldn't take it anymore, there was so much blood. Next thing I felt was somebody grabbing me by my waste and lifting me up.

"We have a little girl here boss!" I tried to get off of the man's grip but no use he was to strong. "So who do we have here…little Nicky isn't it? Why Evelyn you have such a lovely daughter…she has your eyes!" were does this man knows mom and me? "Leave her alone Gregory you don't want her. You just want me right….so go on….take me!" mom had a scared look in her eyes and the name Gregory sounded familiar to! "Evelyn….Evelyn….Evelyn you know I want to make you suffer and is there a better way to do so then hurting your precious little daughter?" he had walked to my side and was caressing my face I was so scared "Take them both, there charged of opposing Hitler by protecting the filthy Jews!"

_**(I'm sorry to all Jewish people out there! Q.Q I have nothing against you!) **_

"NO YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! PLEASE DON'T!" I could hear my mother pleading to this man to let me stay I felt so scared but know I look back and see how useless I was.

The man just smiled while they were cuffing my mother and me. "Check the house she has another daughter" he said screaming to his subordinates "YES SIR!" He then came to my mother's side and spoke to her in a low whisper "I'm going to take all that is dear to you, just like you and that bastard did to me!" what did he mean whit this? What did mom and John take away from him? "Sir" Gregory's subordinates had come back from their search "Yes, do you have the other brat?" he replied in a kind of cold/mocking tone "No sir there was no one left I the house" the man seemed scared of Gregory "So bitch where is your other brat!" this time he was angry "Like I would tell you!" mom said while actually smiling. But Gregory seemed too had gotten more pissed whit her reaction "Little bitch" he slapped her in the face but that didn't take mom's smile away. She then turned to me and said in a low whisper so that only I could hear "I'm sorry sweetie."

_**NOTE: This is basically you when you're writing in your diary (16 years old) of an event that happened when you where 13. **_


End file.
